Kagome's Heart
by ChibiMonstar
Summary: Kagome Realize her heart is with another but what will it take from her. she just wants to be with her True Love... I Dont Own Inuyash :( FIrst Story plz be easy on me
1. Moving, Baby, Sesshomaru!

**I dont Own Inuyash :(**

_**Kagome's Heart**_

Kagome sat down just as Inuyasha came into the room, yelling and screaming about his older half-brother Sesshoumaru... again. Its always something with those two. Kagaome thought as she got up to leave their shared apartment to get away from his madness, its just not good for her in her condition.

"Where ya goin wench?!" Inuyasha screamed from his room just as Kagome grabbed her keys. When she looked back, Inuyasha was right in front of her all up in her personal space. "Inuyasha i'm just going to the market to grab a few things for dinner tonight, thats all." Kagome said on a sigh. Inuyasha just looked at her and ran into the kitchen, and looked into the cabinet... and there it was his most favorite food in the world. RAMEN! "WENCH we have my ramen here. So theres no need for you to go out when its right here!" Inuyasha all but screamed from the kitchen. Just as Kagome was about to yell at him for the name calling she thought better and let it go.

She knew his 'precious ramen' was there but, for three nights straight, they ate it. And if she was being honest with herself the smell of is was starting to make her sick. Literally! But she decided to go with ''Inuyasha, I'm tried of RAMEN! We've had it every night for three nights straight. Give me a break i'm HUMAN! We humans like to mix things, not eat the same thing every night. Kamii!" she all but screamed as she slammed their front door. Leaving the hanyo confused on why Kagaome was acting all moody with him.

_Great its raining! Just what i need after dealing with Inuyasha and his crazy obsession with ramen_. she ran to her car unlocked it and got in the drivers seat. She still had no idea how to tell him that she was pregnant. Just as she started her car her Iphone started ringing. Looking at the caller-id she then declined the call know she would have a headache when she came home tonight. With a sigh she pulled off and headed to her mother's place. She needed to tell her mother before she even told Inuyasha. The drive to her mom's was peaceful 20 minunet drive and it calmed her.

"Souta" she yelled out the car window as she saw her younger brother taking cover in the shop down the street from her mother's house. As Souta looked he saw Kagome, and ran to the car to get a free ride home. _My sis is the best always saving me when mom would've left me in the rain, just caz i didn't wanna bring an umbrella with me! Haha mom! Jokes on you!_ Souta thought as he got in. "Where's your umbrella?! You wanna get SICK! I swear your too much. If i wasnt here what where you gonna do? Walk home in the ran?, Kagome scolded him. Souta just look down and apoligzed.

As Kagome parked her car Souta looked at her and asked what she was doing here. _Great I can't tell him yet! I have to tell mom first_."Lets go inside hmm?" she said as she got out of the car and ran up the steps, as Souta followed. Souta ran a lot faster than her and ran in the house yelling that Kagome was here._ It must be from all the soccer he plays,_ Kagome thought on a sigh as she ran into the house. Just as she in her mother , Mari hugged her. "Kagome its been a while since we last seen you. Is everything ok?" her mother asked concerned. _Great she thinks somethings wrong when its not. its the complete __opposite_.

"Mom lets sit in the kitchen theres something I want to tell you... but its not bad! Its actually good news." she said as her mother looked at her, with a nod to her daughter she did as she was asked. "how are you doing Kagome? Is Inuyasha behaving himeself? Or have you had to put him in his place a couple of times?" Mari asked as she smiled at her daughter. Thats when Kagome realized she never told her mom that she broke up with him almost a year ago. "Mom about that, I ummm.. havent been wit Inuyasha in almost a year. We just live together in the apartment we share... separate rooms of course." Kagome all but said, as her mother just looked at her. Mari had no clue that Inuyasha and her daughter weren't together anymore. "Kagome what is this good news that you want to tell me?" she asked thinking her daughter found herself a nice young man to be with.

Kagome froze, then composed herself. she reached into her bag and pulled out a picture or thats what it looked like to Mari. Then she handed her the 'picture', but the only thing was it wasn't a picture it was a sonogram. Mari was so shocked, she thought she'd have to wait a few more years to be a grandma cause Inuyasha was still too childish. Knowing Kagome she didn't want to deal with her child and Inuyasha's childish ways. "OH Kagome! Im so happy! I thought I was going to have to wait when you told me you broke up with Inuyasha but... wait. How are you going to raise a child and handle HIM?" Mari asked concern for her daughter, but Kagome just sat there and told her that it wasn't his. Mari was so shocked she didn't know what to do. "Well you see after we broke up I was lonley and I saw ... Sesshomaru, and we just started talking and well it kinda just went from there" Kagome all but rushed out.

Mari was surprised that it was Sesshomaru._ At least he was capable of taking care of Kagome and the baby_. "Kagome all I need to know is if your happy with him?" she asked her daughter. Kagome had tears in her eyes as she whispered yes to her mother who just smiled and embrassed her as any mother would. They sat at the table for the rest of the evening talking about the baby and trying to get gramps to not leave the house to try to do something to Sesshomaru. It was all Kagome had wanted was her mother to be ok with what she was doing.

When she was leaving her mothers house her phone rang yet again but the caller-id said a different name and answered it. "How are you Kagome? Are you ok? Do you need anything? Do you need me to come over? Do you want to come over?" he asked all in one breat, that Kagome laughed. "Hey Sess, and yes Im fine, and no I don't need anything, and no I don't think its wise for you to come to my place tonight I think Inuyasha is still there, but I would love to come over." she said, when asked the question that she hoped that he wouldn't ask "You didn't tell him yet did you? The half-breed needs to know that your moving with me and that your having my pup. I don't want him and his childish way to stress you out. I don't know what i'd do if I were to lose YOU or the PUP." Sess said on a sigh. She knew he was right but, "I just don't know how to tell him, and plus the fact that he came into the house yell about you and what not over what I will never know. I just couldn't tell him he'd probably try to kill you... again. And then come after me about being with you." Kagome said none to happy. "I know, I know. How about I come over and we'll tell him together this way I can knock him out every time he starts trouble with you, and you can move the rest of your stuff to out to our place?" Sess asked hopefully. Kagome ran to her car and got in. "All right but I'm in my car. I'm just leaving mom's house now. I should be home in half an hour we could tell him then just don't kill him. Promise me." she said as she started her car to head home when all she got was a "We'll see" and the phone disconnect.

When she walked back to the apartment that she shared with Inuyasha, he was in his room talking on the phone. _Probably with that Kikyo woman that he cheated on me with_. With a sigh she went to her room and started to put more things in the boxes that were hidden in her closet. After a few minutes Inuyasha was yelling, "What's that Bastard doing here?! Probably to kill me but I got the upper hand and I wont lose..." as continued his little "speech" Kagome got up to open the door and let Sess in. He grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion of a god. When they finally pulled away from lack of oxygen, Inuyasha was still going on about what he was gonna do when he walked into the living room and saw him standing there with his arms around Kagome.

His face turned a deep red as he screamed for Sesshomaru to let Kagome go, with empty death threats. Kagome was about to say something when Sess beat her to it. "Listen and listen good HALF-BREAD! Kagome will be moving in with me, and you can have this.." he looked around at the apartment "... apartment as you call it to yourself with that woman that alway comes to the office when your suppose to be working." Inuyasha just shut right up as he looked at Kagome then notice that something didn't smell right and it wasn't that 'bastard'. He came close to Kagome and sniffed but when Sesshomaru growled at him he backed off in horror. His face paled like he seen a ghost. "Your pregnant?" he barley whispered Sesshomaru barley heard him but still answered him. "Yes HALF-BREAD she is and it's my pup and you will not be bothering her to do all** your** house work anymore when she is pupped with my pup. You are stressing her out all the time and I will not have her be in this type of place where the other adult acts like a little pup himself that needs to be taken care of!"He turned to Kagome "I'll wait for you outside." He walked into her room and got the last of her stuff and walk out to the car.

"Why? I want to know why you went to him. And not some other guy but my own older ice prince half-brother. Just why would you do this to me?" Inuyasha said Calmly. Kagome looked at him then walked up to him leaving a few feet part between them. "It was never about you. It was always about me. He took me in after you broke my heart Inuyasha. When I found you in our room with another woman. I'm sorry but I LOVE HIM, and I know he Loves me too. She walk to the little table by the door dropped her set of keys to the apartment. she told him she'll see him around and walked down to the man that made her truly happy.

Inuyasha just stood there and watched her leave. He then knew that she was the best thing that happened to him and now he lost her for Kikyo. But he Loves Kikyo. He should be happy that he finally had the place to himself and that Kikyo could move in now and not have to worry about Kagome and Kikyo Fighting...


	2. What Really happened Why?

Kagome follow Sess to his home. A three stories house that would be her home. She felt bad that Inuyasha had to find out about this but, he put her through a lot. After he had cheated on her made her feel like shit about herself alway putting her down she didn't mind. why should she? she loved him, but now she knew it was all wrong. she could still remember the night she found him in their bed with that woman Kikyo. What he did to her. What she lost. She could never forgive him for that...

****FLASHBACK****  
_I wonder how I should tell him? I bet he'll be so happy. I couldn't believe it when the doctor told me myself._ Kagome thought to herself. she drove to the market to pick up everything that she would need to make a special dinner for the two and then tell him her... no wait their good news. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe her dream of become a mother with the man she loved, and that loved her back.

As she got to the supermarket and went about getting the things she need she bumped into someone. "ooh i'm so sorry sir I didn't see you." The man growled, thats when she looked up to see none other than Sesshomaru. Even though Inuyasha hated him, didn't mean she had to. "Hey Sesshomaru. How are you? How are your parents doing?" Kagome asked with a huge smile "Where is the HALF-BREAD? Isn't he ALWAYS with you. A human and a yokai, such a disgrace. It makes me sick." he said but then he stared at her when the secnet hit his nose. He sniffed again, and then growled

_That nasty HALF-BREAD got her pupped and now i'm going to have to deal with her coming to father's all the time when I'm there doing business. And also the HALF-BREAD!_ Sesshomaru thought as he frowned.

_Well how rude I was just trying to be nice but fineee!_ she thought and walk away to finish getting all the things she needed. By the time she finished getting all she needed and a few extras for their home she went to the check out.

When she got home she parked her car in its spot and started to unload the car. She noticed a car across the street she didn't recognize, but thought one of their neighbors have visitors. When she walked into the apartment she heard moaning and screams coming from their room. Going into the room she then saw Inuyasha with another female driving his dick into the woman. They didn't even realize she was there... Until she said in a sad but calm voice "How could you Inuyasha? How could you do this to me? to us?"

Thats when Inuyasha turned his head and thought oh shit. As he pulled out of his Lover. "Kagome! Wait! I can explain!" he said as he rush after her, but it was to late she was already out the door and in her car as he looked out the window. Kagome didn't have anywhere to go. So she went to the only place that comfort her. The park not too far from the apartment. When she got there she sat on the swing and just sat there for a few minutes before she let go and cried. Cried for her love, for them, for herself, but she mostly cried for THEIR baby. Their baby will never know of the love it will have with both its parent. When she was done she thought,_ I can't go back no tonight. I-I c-c-can't. I can't see that again. What am I gonna do?_ Then it hit her._ I can stay at Sango and Miroku's place for the night. Their away but at least she could stay their Sango told her she could stay there whenever Inuyasha was being a dick as sango said_. that made her smile only if just a little. She walk to her car and got in and went to Sango's.

When she got there she walked up the steps and unlocked the door with her spare key they gave her, and went straight to the guest bedroom. When she got there she laid down. Thats when the tears came back with a vengeance. She stopped trying to fight the tears that she knew would continue to fall with or without her permission. She cried long and hard, for everything that happened...

It was like that for a week... a week had passed by and she went about her business. Every time HE called her she was just decline his call. Not wanting to see or even hear his voice. She made sure to switch her shifts at work to avoid him. This gave her the time she needed to prepare herself to tell him he was going to bring a child into this world but that was he was to know she didn't want him in the child's life if he was just gonna bring all different women with him with their child right there. she sat there and called Sango and told her she was going to talk to Inuyasha about what happened. Sango knew Kagome would need a place to stay thats why she gave Kagome the key to help her even if she was away.

Kagome sat down in bed later that night with a hanyo/yokai pregnancy book when she learned she may only carry the child for about 4 to 5 months. she was shocked to say the least but that would explain why she was only showing at 2 and a half weeks. Ok so I thought I'd have more time to plan but oh well you'll just be here sooner than I thought she said to her little bump. She looked at the clock and decided to go to bed she had an early shift at work in the morning.

Later that night she woke up to sharp pain shooting across her stomach, when she reached down to place a hand on her little bump, when she felt wet? she pulled the covers off her to see a puddle of blood there... Thats when she panicked and drove to the hospital. when she got there she barely made it through the door before passing out right at the emergency entrance.

When she came to she was in a hospital bed with an IV in her and machines beeping around her. What happened? she wonder as she tried to sit up. Thats when she saw a doctor come in..." i'm sorry to tell you this but, you've had a miscarriage. You've lost a lost of blood. But that can be from several things. Tell me was the father of your baby a Yokai or Hanyo?" when she nodded her head and he continued. "Ok, I see where you under any type of stress? With pregnancies like that you have to have little to no stress. I'm sorry ma'am. Well I'll check on you later and if your feeling better I can release you, but thats only if your up to it." Kagome nodded at the doctor and he left...

Kagome went back to sango's and locked the door. she'd drop by her job tomorrow and let them know she couldn't work for the next few day and why she was out 2 days prior. When she got up to her room she started crying again hard heart-breaking sobs, for the child she lost, she'll never get to kno...

****END FLASHBACK****

Kagome Walked up the Stairs as she Followed Sess into her new home. She absolutely loved it here, with a warm welcome from Sess she went to sit on the couch when a little 5 year old girl came running in to greet her. Just as she was ready to pounce Sesshomaru grabbed her by her pants and shirt. "Rin you can't jump on Kagome, not for a while at least not while she's carrying my pups and your little brother or sister" he told her and lil Rin's eyes got wide as saucers and danced around Sesshomaru until she went up to Kagome. "Can I ask you a question?" Kagome nodded. "One can I hug you and Two are you gonna be my new mommy just like Sess is my new daddy?" Kagome was shocked to say the least. It took her a few seconds before she answered. "Yes Rin you could hug me and for...""We'll see Rin. We'll see. Why don't you help pick out which restaurant we can eat at tonight." Sesshomaru said interjecting. The little girl ran into the kitchen while Kagome and Sesshomaru had a minute of peace. "Welcome Home my LOVE" he said as he began to kiss her that made her knees deviously weak. After they broke apart she was panting and so was he. Sess took her hand and they walked into the kitchen to figure out where they where going to eat dinner, after all it was only 8 o'clock.

By the time they got back from Dinner it was late and Kagome was tired. Rin wished them goodnight going to bed herself. Sesshomaru pick Kagome up bridle style and carried her to their bed. She was already asleep by the time he made it to their bedroom, and knew the pup took a lot of her energy away but its mother but, its weird that she was that tired. She must of worn herself out earlier today. He thought as he changed her clothes as well as his. He got into bed and snuggled closer to this woman he loves and his very first pup, next to Rin anyway but this pup was by his **_blood_**... He growled in his throat that sounded like a purr. Just then Kagome snuggled closer to him, and they both sighed. They slept the night through.


	3. Surprises Surprises

A week had passed since that night at Inuyasha's and she was a little stressed but nothing that would cause her baby any harm. She was happy here with Sesshomaru and Rin. Her and Sess had started a system in the house so everything gets done. He would take care of her and all her need (like that was even a bother to him) and she would leave her job down at the orphanage. Which Kagome wasn't to happy with but did what she had to, to keep her baby safe but she would go there twice a week to keep this fox yokai named Shippo. She just loved him like he was her own child. She would alway bring him treats and treat him like he was her baby. Her little Shippo.

Then it hit her._ I wonder how Sess would feel if I were to adopt him? He really helped me when I lost the Baby. He needs a home and I'm always in a calmer state with him around. Plus the fact heard him slip and almost call me his Mama_... Kagome thought.

As she was leaving the house she saw a familiar car coming down the street but paid no mind to it. She just couldn't deal with it right then and there so she got in her car and started it but just as she was about to pull away the car stopped right behind her. "Great this is just what I need!" she mumbled as she got out of the car. Inuyasha came up to her and tried to hug but, Kagome had other ideas and side stepped him, not wanting him to touch her or her unborn child. She still blamed him for when she lost their child, but then again she never told him about it, so how was he to know.

"Kagome, PLEASE! I just wanna talk to ya. I don't know what I did wrong. You where fine before you got pupped by that BASTERD. We were friends what happened? Do you hate me know?" he said to her calmly but, then she backed away from him. She was afraid for her unborn child. "Inuyasha please just leave me..." she swallowed "I don't wanna lose another baby from all the stress you keep causing me" she barely whispered, if it weren't for him being a hanyo, he would have never heard her.

"What are you talking about?" He then looked at her strangely. "What do you mean you don't wanna lose another baby? If you were pregnant before this I would have smelled it on. . . . you..." Thats when it hit him when she first found out about him and Kikyo, thats why she was so upset. Why she didn't take his calls no matter he did. Then all of a sudden she agreed to meet him, but she never showed and it took another good two and a half weeks before she agreed to see him. He looked up at her tear stained face and his head fell. "This baby you speak of the first time... it was mine wasn't it? And you never told me!" Inuyasha started to get mad. She was so mad at him for cheating, but not this time he had the right to be mad, and he was. He was mad as Hell that she kept his pup from him. He grabbed her arm, "where is my pup, Kagome?" he said on a snarled at her. Racket with sob after sob she said something he never expected. "I-i-i mi-mis-miscarried, all the st-stress from y-you and Ki-Kikyo." she cried. Then he let her go and went back to his car and drove away.

Kagome went back into the house crying at what just happened, when one of the maid saw her going back to her room. As soon as she was in the room she called Master Sesshomaru, she knew something happened to cause Kagome to cry like that. The phone only rang 2 times before Sesshomaru answered, "Yes?"

"Sir, it Sora" the maid said. "Something is really wrong with . She was going to go to the orphanage to see the child there that she adores so much but she wasn't gone more than 10 minutes, before she came in crying. Sir, I still hear her and I'm in the basement. I'm worr..." Thats when the phone disconnect, and she knew right then and there that Master Sesshomaru was coming home. And everyone knows when he comes home just when he went in not to long ago that there will be hell to pay.

Sesshomaru got home in under 10 minutes to get to his Love and unborn pup. He ran up the stairs and was in their room holding her shaken form trying to comfort her, not knowing what could have started this. He started to growl. The growl that his father used to do when he was just a little pup. That soft, calming growl that worked on Rin so well and, still does. He did this for another twenty minutes or so before she fell asleep in his arms, clutching onto his sleeve of his suit. He called forth his Mokomoko and wrapped it around her. she calmed a little more by its warmth. He then walked down the stairs to see if his maids or butler saw anything outside that would have gotten her that way.

"Sora do you know why my intendant was like that? And do not lie to me", Seeshomaru said, as his eyes turn from gold to red and back again. As she walked up to him scarred outta her mind knowing full well that Inu Yokai are very overprotective of their intendant mate and even more so if she is pupped. "N-no Sir. I just hear someone coming in the house. I went to see what was going on when I saw her run up to your room." Sora said as she bowed low at the waist. He looked at for a few moments before he turned and walked up to his home office and started to work from there. He then proceeded to finish reading over the e-mails and paper work from the new building being set up a few towns away when. Ring!Ring!Ring! "What?!", he snarled into his phone. "Is that anyway to talk to your father Sessy my boy? Really now, thats not how I raised my boys", he ended on a laugh but all he heard was more growling.

Hearing that something has greatly bothered his oldest son, "Whats wrong with you my boy? Is Rin sick again? Is that why you left the office and in such a bad mood." He waited for an answer. "No!" more growling "Something or Someone upset my intendant to the point it took me nearly a half hour to calm her down!" He said in rage... but his father was too shocked to hear anything pasted 'his intendant'... "Ummm... My Boy could you repeat that. I think I'm hearing things in my old age. Did you say your Intendant?" Sesshomaru just growled, "Yes Father, I did. Its not good in her condition. I don't know how much longer she'll sleep but when she wakes I'm going to take her to Tokyo Orphanage to see one of the children there that she adores. So I wan..." Sesshomaru was cut off. "What do you mean in her condition? And who is she?" Sesshomaru's father all but demanded.

Sesshomaru suppressed a sigh and told him what he wanted to know. "Father her name is Kagome and I've been courting her for nearly a year, but she is Human, and pupped and I don't want anything to bother her that might cause her stress. I don't want her to die." His father was quite for a few moments, "You know thats the same name as Inuyasha's girlfriend, but why would she die while being pregnant?... Unless she was pregnant before and got so stress to the point of miscarriage where she might bleed out... if it happened again..." Sesshomaru suppressed another growl that was trying to work its way out. " Yes father Its happened to her before. Why don't you ask that HALF-BREAD.." he growled, "...why it happened I'm sure you would love to hear that story!"He then shut his phone off not wanting to deal with his crazy father's antics.

Two hours later Kagome was starting to wake, when she felt herself wrapped in something warm and soft. She opened her eyes to see it was that weird thing that Rin usually had when she was sick... _Its so warm_. She started to pet it absentmindedly, as she laid back down to cuddle with the ... Blanket thing? It seemed to curl around her trying to comfort her, and she was thankful for it, but she still wondered how it got here. Just then Sesshomaru walked into the room. He came right up to her side, "Are you alright? You had me scared earlier." he said as he kissed her. She just nodded her head and leaned into him, just as his long white fluffy tail came around her to comfort her more.

She looked at him and smiled that smile that made him want to do anything and everything for her, all she had to do was ask it. "I was wondering... What is this?" she held up one side of Mokomoko while the other side kept snuggling her trying with all its might to keep her warm and make her feel safe. "Well my Love, that is Mokomoko he's a parasitic demon. He's Harmless though. I guess you could say he's like an extra part of me that will always be here for you and the pups... I usually have him go to Rin when she's sick but I thought since I was home and I needed to get work done, thought he might be useful to you, and I see it work... Are you hungry?" She nodded her head and he picked her up Bridle style and brought her all the way to the car, when she started to shake in fear of something Mokomoko curled himself around her a little tighter. She started to calmed down as soon as he go into the car and started driving away from their home he asked her what kind of food she wanted. Knowing full well she was still gets sick over certain smells of food.

Kagaome thought about it for a minute. "Taco's?" she ask Sess who just looked at her and shook his head but went straight for Taco Bell. _How am I to deny a pregnant woman of what she's craving,_ he thought. As soon as he got in the parking lot her mood changed drastically. One second she was sad and the next she was overjoyed... _All this over a Taco... I will never understand women when there pregnant._ He thought to himself. As they ate they talk about the pup and what they needed for it. Just as she excused herself to the bathroom his phone rang seeing the number he picked up, "Is what I asked done... Good we'll be there shortly... Thank You" He turned to Kagome, "I have a surprise for you come." she just smiled at him and went toward the car. Mokomoko wrapped itself a little tighter to Kagome when the wind blew, and she was grateful that it was doing what it could to keep her warm when the winds picked up.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, looking toward the road they where driving on. He shook his head and whispered its a surprise. Knowing he would not give her an answer, she just smiled up at him and shook her head, Truly knowing she had nothing to worry about, not with her Sess...

Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot of Tokyo Orphanage and smiled he knew this is what she need. She had told him many time that no one want the poor fox yokai, but she always took it upon herself to always help him as much as she could. _Well now I have the chance to make her truly happy, at least this will most likely keep her a little calmer if the child she cares for like a son truly was her son_, he thought as a smile graced his lips. "What are we doing here", she asked, the confusion in her voice. "Come you shall see" he said as he got out of the car and helped her out.

No sooner did she set foot in the building, an orange ball of fur came racing to her and wrapped itself around her leg. "Shippo!" she said with all the love she had for this small child. But all he did was hug tighter. Then she heard his muffled "Your taking me home with you. right?" All she did was look at him then to the man she loved. She stared at him and then it finally hit her. "Is this my surprise? Where taking him home with us?" she all but cried. Sesshomaru just nodded his head with a smile just as she picked up the small yokai and hugged him tightly, and whispered things into his ear. The yokai child look at Kagome and then to Sesshomaru, "Really Really? I can live with you? And you are gonna be my mommy... and daddy?" Shippo asked hopefully. Kagaome just nodded her head and hugged him. " Shippo this man is Sesshomaru, and he's gonna be your new daddy." she said as she put him down on the ground. He just looked up at her then Sesshomaru. Then ran straight for Sesshomaru, latching on to his leg saying thank you over and over again.

After all the paper work was done, the three went to the car and got it._ I finally have a home with my mama and I finally have a papa as well. Mama even said that there was another girl... Rin, I think that what she said her name was, and that she is my new sister. I'm so happy! Wait this doesn't look like Mama's house?_ Shippo thought. "Mama where are we going?" he asked. Kagome looked back at him, "Well Ship we need to get you more clothes and you need to pick a a bed and some toys that you want. Then we're going to pick up Rin from school. And she can give you that grand tour when we get home." she said as she smiled one of her brightest smiles at him.

"REALLY?!" he couldn't believe it, "You'd do that for me! Mama and papa you're the best!" Shippo said all excitedly. "Yes Ship Really, you were always mine, but now you truly are mine. My baby!" she said with love. Shippo looked at her and smiled back. "So can I still play tricks on Inu-trasha when we get home?!" he asked with a gleam in his eyes. Thats when Sesshomaru bursted out laughing, tears coming from his eyes. "Thats just too funny Shippo! Where on earth did you hear someone call him that? I must thank them personally" Sesshomaru asked trying hard to keep his laughter at bay... Shippo just smiled and said "Kouga! He's always saying it when Mama would take me to lunch with her. He was always bad mouthing him... He's really nice but, he has the 'hotts' for mama, but I think that lady hit him one to many times, where he's go it into his head not to call mama his 'woman'." Kagome just laughed and they continued this even after they got all Shippo new things.

When they got Rin, she was over the moon to learn that Shippo was her new brother. When they got home Kagome and Sesshomaru put all of Shippo's things away in his new room, while Rin gave him the grand tour and to meet the maids and butler that where around the house. They later ate a very relaxing dinner. Soon it was the kids bedtime, they each wished the kids goodnight and went to bed themselves.

* * *

**On the other Side of town**

Toga just got a hold of his youngest pup. _Finally that pup has some explaining to do_, he thought. "Inuyasha! I want you here at my home is less than twenty minutes. Do you understand?" he yelled in the phone and hung up after his youngest murmured a yes. _These pups of mine are trying to put me into an early grave_, he thought to himself. Just then his beautiful mate walked in, "Whats wrong? Are the boys at it... again?" she asked as she sat in his lap. "Maybe who knows with those two. Something is up and I'm going to get to the bottom of it" he said as he pull his mate into a kiss, while they waited for their youngest pup.


	4. Somebody's in trouble

Inuyasha stared at the phone in his hand. _What is his problem?_ he thought as he went to tell Kikyo that he was going to his parent's house. As he walked into their room he didn't see her. _Where'd she go? i was only outside a few minutes._ he thought as he walked out and into the living room, when he notice that Kikyo never left the spare bedroom. They had been moving things around in their to make the new guest bedroom more 'inviting'.

"Kikyo I have to go to my parent's house. I should only..." he started to say when he saw how pale she look. "Is something wrong? Why do you look like, you've seen a ghost?" he questioned her, worried that something was really wrong with her, when he saw a small box sitting next to her. "Inuyasha" she whispered, "What is this?" She walked over to him and handed him something that looked like a picture. Taking the 'picture' from her he looked at it and paled instantly when he saw what it was. He saw that it wasn't no 'picture' but a sonogram from about a year ago. It was Kagome's... Inuyasha couldn't believe it. _That was our pup, that one I never knew of. The one we lost... No not we... she lost. It's not my fault she lost the pup_, he thought on an end note.

When he finally spoke Kikyo was shocked. " Kikyo, today when I went to go talk to Kagome I found out about this." he said sadly. "What do you mean Yash. I don't understand. I know it's hers, but she never looked pregnant even that first time a really meet her." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and knew he couldn't lie to her. she was everything to him. "Kikyo listen, I'm going to explain this to you , but my father wants me at his house in 20... " he look at his watch "... well in 15 minutes. Something is up the old man's ass, and I'm on his shit list, but as soon as I'm done with him I'll come right home. ok?" he questioned her. She just shook her head. Thats when he got up and walked out of the apartment, and headed to his father's house.

Kikyo sat on the couch feeling only Kami knows. She didn't know Kagme was with child. That would explain why she over reacted when she found us 'together' about a year ago. _We can't keep this. Even if it was Inuyasha child. she went through that all alone. She was most likely too stressed and lost it. I feel bad for her. Maybe I should call her so I can let her know and bring this back to her. If I was her I'd still want it back_. Kikyo thought as she went to her phone and called Kagome's number.

The phone rang several time before someone answered with a groggy hello. "Kagome, I know its late but, can I talk to you? Even only just a few minutes, and I know that I'm not your favorite person right know but, please? she asked hoping that Kagome would just hear her out. When she heard someone n the other line ask who it was, and Kagome telling that person who was on the other line, and that she'd be right back. _I must have woken her up_, Kikyo thought.

After a few moments another hello came through the phone. "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't know that you'd be asleep." she said. Kagome just sighed, "What is it you need Kikyo? I doubt Sesshomaru is gonna allow this for very long." Kikyo was surprise there was no anger in her voice. "Well I was cleaning up your old room here and ... well I found something I think you might want back. I know if I where you I'd want to keep it." Kikyo said. "I left somethings there? I thought I grabbed everything." she said a little surprised. Kikyo smiled a little, "Well its a box. I opened it not knowing if it was something important but, I think you'd want it back." she said in a rush. Kagome thought for a second and gasped ohh, "Yes Kikyo, I do want that I thought I had it with me. I would say I'd come get it but I can't deal with Inuyasha right now. I need..." Thats when Kikyo interrupted her. " I understand. I'm off tomorrow and Inuyasha has work if you want to come by around 11am just to make sure there's nothing else here thats your that you want?""Ummm... ok as long as Inuyasha is not gonna be there then ok." Kagome said "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." she said and Kagome whispered goodnight as well. Kikyo decided to go to bed even if it was only 10 o'clock.

* * *

**_Taisho Mansion_**

Inuyasha walked up the stairs to his parents home dreading every step knowing, just knowing he was in trouble. Just not sure what he was in trouble._ I better get this over with_, he thought as he opened the doors. He was greeted by one of the maids, that told him that his father was up in his office waiting for him. He walked up the stairs and went to his fathers office looking at the door for a few moments when he heard his fathers voice through the door, telling him to get in there. He sighed and walked in anyway.

"Inuyasha would you like to tell me why Sesshomaru left the office earlier this morning? You know it was funny Inuyasha, I never dealt with Sesshomaru's beast while talking over the phone, the way he was talking it sounded like he was ready to kill you like to tell me what you did to his Intendant?" Toga ask as calm as can be. Inuyasha just looked at him like he had a third arm or something. "What are you talking about? He doesn't have an intendant." He said a little confused. Toga just looked at him, with that look. The look of all looks that parents give their kids, when there mad. "Really now Inuyasha? He says different says his intendants name is Kagome. Isn't your girlfriends name that? And how would you know his intendant, but if its the same girl then we have a problem! What did you do to that poor girl for her to run from you!" he growled out.

Inuyasha just looked at his dad, Still trying to figure out what to say. "Tell Me Inuyasha did you get her pupped up?" he asked in an extremely calm voice. Inuyasha looked down at his shoes then looked back at his father. "I only found out this morning when I went to go see her. She never even told me when she was..." Inuyasha mumbled to his father. If it was't't for his demon hearing he would have never heard him. Toga just looked at him with disappointed eyes. "How did you not know your own girlfriend was pregnant? or better yet when she miscarried! Inuyasha I want you to tell me NOW what you did to that poor girl, and what you did to her this morning to scare her so much!" Toga yelled at him. Inuyasha kept quite and just looked down towards the floor at nothing in particular, not knowing how to tell his father all that he's done to her. Looking back at it know, he knew he hurt her terribly by the way he treated her and then cheated on her, only to continue to rub it in her face by bring Kikyo back to the apartment.

"Well Inuyasha, I'm waiting!" Toga yelled at him. Inuyasha flinched, then proceeded to tell his father everything. Toga kept quite while his youngest pup told him, only growling a little about the part about this morning. _No wonder his beast started to come out. That poor girl probably told him what happened with Inuyasha. That stupid fool lost a great woman. Well at least my oldest pup knows how to take care of her._ He thought after Inuyash finished. He looked up at his stupid foolish son. "Well Inuyasha..." he said in a clam voice "... you are going to stay away from her, and don't give me that look she didn't lie to you. You where just too 'busy' to see the clues or even sense what was wrong with her when she started to get 'sick'! You will not call her, follow her, have that woman your with bother her either. Do I make myself clear pup?!" he said angrily. Inuyasha just shook his head yes until his father yelled at him to answer him. "Good. Now Inuyasha go home before I do something you'll regret." Toga growled at him as he walked out of the room with his head down. Inuyasha walked back to his car and then proceeded to dive to the closest bar from his home.

* * *

_**Sesshomaru and Kagome's**_

"Kagome what did that woman wan't?" Sess asked Kagome calmly, but he didn't feel calm that his brothers new wench all his intendant. What he didn't understand was that his Love, his Kagome was calm. It worried him that she wasn't telling him something. All Kagome did was smile. " Well she found a few of my things there. She thought they were important. So she called me to see if I wanted to come take a look." Then she shuttered. "I left my BOX there. The one from... you know... before..." she whispered. Sess looked at her worried that this might be a bad idea for her to have that box. He pulled her into his chest to try to sooth her. After a few minutes, she calmed. Looking at her, she was sleeping in his arms... just like that first night...

****FLASHBACK****

_Why did I agree to this? Why Kami, why?_ Sesshomaru thought as he saw Rin run to the playground a little farther up. He was walking a little faster to catch up with Rin when he saw her nearly run to get to the playground. Thats when he saw his brothers wench sitting up against the big tree in the park. "Rin I'm going to sit over there by the tree don't wander off now." he told his adopted daughter who was overjoyed to be at the park but, just smiled and nodded her head. She ran to the slid and started playing with the other children there, yokai, hanyo and human alike.

He walked over to the tree, and looked down at her. Her eyes stayed on the children playing there in the park, like she was longing for something. "Don't you have somewhere else to be!" Sesshomaru asked annoyed. She then turned her head to where he was standing. Thats when he saw her eyes. They held such sadness in them, it took him by surprise. _Was this the same girl I saw at the super market? The HALF-BREAD'S wench? Her eyes they look so sad, like she has nothing left to live for._ Thats when she spoke. "I'm sorry. I did know you where going to be here, I don't want to bother his 'HIGHNESS'. " she said as she slowly got up.

_How dare she talk to me like that! A HUMAN!_ He thought as he was about to growl at her he noticed how slow she was getting up._ I've never seen a woman thats pupped look this... unhealthy. What is that HALF-BREAD doing to her._ He thought then the winds changed and her scent reached his nose. He looked at her, at that moment and wondered where that stupid HALF-BREAD really was, to leave his wench when she lost his pup.

When she started to walk away slowly as if she was in pain. He growled at her,"What are you doing?" She turned and looked at him as if he had two heads. But she turned right back about around and continued to walk away from him. "I asked you a question wench! And you will answer it!" Sesshomaru growled at her. She turned to him again, "I'm going home stupid!" she yelled back at him.

_How dare she talk to me like that!_  
**_What are you talking about she's the only female EVER to talk back to us and not be afraid of us._**  
_I thought I told you to stay in your cage Beast?!_ He mentally growled at his beast.  
**_Just think we could have her for a mate she is strong. We can feel it. And you know I'm right. We shall make her ours! OUR MATE! _**his beast growled at him.

Sesshomaru growled at his beast but knew he was right the girl was a MIKO a very powerful one at that, so why hide your power? he wondered. He forced his beast back into it's mental cage, just as he saw Rin run up to the wench.

"Kagome!Kagome!Kagome!" Rin screamed as she ran towards the wench. _So thats her name. Kagome_, he thought. He looked toward Kagome as she turned her head to see who was calling her name, when she saw Rin. "Oh My Kami! Rin is that you? Look how big you got?" she said with a small smile. And that was all it took for Rin to start her talking spree, asking everything and anything. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eye while his adopted daughter started her talking spree.

"Daddy,Daddy! Look its Kagome for the Orfange! Shes the one that always took me to lunch with her." Then Rin turned to Kagome. "Did you come to see me?" she ask with a huge smile on her face. It looked like Kagome couldn't help but smile back. "No sweetie I didn't know you where gonna be here. I was just about to go home when you called my name. But I'm glad I did see you. I've miss you." she said with a sad smile. Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ear. He just couldn't. Rin really doesn't talk to a lot of people and the only ones she does talk to is Father, Izayoi (My Step-Mother), Sora the maid, and Myself. "Rin its called Orphanage." He corrected her. She just smiled at him and nodded her head...

"Daddy can she come to dinner with us? Please, please, please." Rin begged, with those puppy eyes. How could a father resist? You can't, so he just shook his head yes, while she ran with delight. "I'm sorry. She's always like that when she seen me, at the Orphanage. You know she pulled that with a few of the other guys that work there too... She just pulled that look and pretty much got her way with them." Kagome said on a laugh. Sesshomaru looked at her... "I'm assuming your 'that' Kagome she always talks about." he said boredly. "Oh I guess. I didn't know I made that big of an impression on her." Kagome said.

"Are you ok with Domino's? Thats all she likes to eat on the weekends when I'm home all day." He asked of her. She made a face. "Domino's is not such a good idea for next few day. Certain foods still make me sick" she said sadly. "But I was gonna make my Home made Pizza, the smell isn't as strong as Domino's. If you like I don't mind cooking for 2 more. And besides Rin used to love it when I used to bring my Pizza in when she was at the Orphanage." Kagome said, but all she got from him was a 'Hn'.

"Kagome I don't want the HALF-BREAD around Rin. I don't need her to catch his stupidity. So you'll cook in my house." he stated to her, she just nodded her in agreement. "Ummm... I just have to grab the things I'll need back at the house I'll be back in 10." she stated and walked off.

_Strange girl! She's walking to her home? I thought she lived 20 minutes from here._ he thought as he watched Rin play.

Sure enough she was back in 10 minutes, with two bags in her hands walking slowly still. Sesshomaru thought it was weird but let it go.

_Sesshomaru's_

"Kagome can I help?" he heard Rin ask, as he walked up to his office to see if there were any calls from the office, which there weren't. Walking back down to the kitchen, he saw Kagome putting the pizza in the oven. "Now Rin how do you want the crust, crunchy or soft?" Kagome asked. "Soft" she smiled up at her. They then put the timer on.

They sat down to watch Tv while they waited...

"Here you go. Hope you guys enjoy" Kagome said while she cut herself a piece. They as Rin told Kagome all the thing she was doing now._ Kagome as a way with kids it seems. I wonder... _Sesshomaru thought. After dinner they sat back on the couch to watch TV. Rin asked to watch Spirited Away but, half way through the movie she fell asleep. Sesshomaru carried her up the stairs to put her to bed. When he came back down stairs to take Kagome home he saw her on the floor.

Running to her and helping her off the floor and on to the couch. "Whats wrong with you now?" he asked. She gave a pained smile. "As you can tell I-i-i lost the b-baby. But it took a lot out of me. I was in the hospital for 2 days unconscious before I woke and another 2 days before I was released but I guess I just pushed myself a little to much." she said.

_This girl.. no woman she could have die from losing a pup but, yet she has the will to live on, _Sesshomaru thought.

_**Thats cause she was meant for us not that half-bread. He would never treasurer her like we**_** can.** his beast said

_I thought I told you to stay in your cage!_ Sesshomaru growled.

**_Yes but WE need to help her._**

_yes I think that would be wise._

**_Take her up_ our...** the beast stopped.

Sesshomaru looked down to see her crying.

_Shes crying. Why? Is it cause she lost that HALF-BREAD's pup?_

_Better yet why was she alone in the park with that HALF-BREAD?_

Sesshomaru started to growl. _what a strange_ woman,he thought._ A_fter a few minutes she was asleep. _She'll stay here, with me in my room. _ Sesshomaru thought. He brang her into his bedroom, and slipped off her pants and laid down with her. Pulling her closer to him he growled, but then he heard her whisper thanks as sleep took them both.

_****END FLASHBACK****_


End file.
